Rainstorm
by SangoShippoFan
Summary: What happens during a rainstorm when the group seeks shelter?InuyashaSango in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I hope you'll enjoy it! Reated R for further chapters. Also I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

The thunder rolled in the distance as the rain poured down on the only shelter they had.

Shippo rubbed his full belly.

"Ahhh. That was good rice."

"I would think so. You had 3 servings." Kagome commented

Shippo blushed. "Well we growing fox demons need our healthy appittes to keep us

strong."

"Right..."  
"Well I'm going to bed. We fox demons also need our sleep."

"Oh brother." Kagome shook her head.

The group set up their rooms for the night. They came upon the abandon house seeking

shelter from the downpour outside.

Kagome laid her head to rest for the night. As usual every night Shippo would sleep

between her and Sango. But that night was to be different from most nights.

Awaken by a sound outside Kirara alerted herself. The sound echoed again. She growled

thus awakening Sango.'

"What is it girl?" Sango asked sleepily.

Kirara just growled looking out the window. Sango got up going to see for herself what the

fuss was all about. There the torrents of rain outside still came down hard. She could barely see

anything throught the sheets of rain beating down on what shelter they had. Walking slowly out of

the room she expected to meet Inuyasha. But to her astonishment there was no trace of him there.

"Inu-" She was cut short when a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up you stupid girl. Want us to get caught?"

Sango noticed, there, lurking in the shadows were piercing red eyes gleaming back at

them. Slowly Inuyasha let up on her.

"They sense the shards of the Shikon Jewel. "My" shards. I'd be damn if they think they'll get them."

Quitely, Sango retrived her Hiraikotsu. She prepared herself for battle

"Do you think we should awake the others?" Sango asked

"Why bother they'll probably wake up when they hear the screams of the dying demons."

She sighed wishing she could warn the others but did as Inuyasha said. Together the both

of them walked into the rain ready and waitng for the next move. The demons one by one came

out of the shadows with blood dripping from their fangs. There was no doubt they came from the

village, they stopped at earlier, nearby.

"Hungrey for more human flesh I see. But there is no way in hell your getting your grimy hands on

them." Inuyasha growled attacking the first demon. "Iron reaver soul stealer."

The demon split into pieces. Sango was up next.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Throwing her hiraikotsu she defeated her foe splitting the demon in half. Yet more and

more came at them from every direction. All were defeated, so it seemed, they were no match for

their opponents. As predicted, by Inuyasha, the rest awoke to the noise they were making outside.

Miroku was the first to come out. Followed by the rest of the group.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Demons were sucked into the tunnel, Into the black abyss that awaited them. One day even

take the life of the one it belonged to. An arrow pierced threw the nights rain piercing the dmon who

thought he could sample a piece of Shippo.

The leader appeared before them, taller and stronger, posed more of a threat to them.

"Inuyasha." Kagome yelled. "I sense a jewel shard. In his..." Kagome looked. Once spotting it yelled

to him. "In his back!"

Sango stopped dead in her tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Here is Ch. 2. Also forgive my editing. I"m still getting use to this. Again I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 2

Miroku pointed at the demon's back. "Look! It has the spider symbol on it's back

like Naraku does. Its another one of his Incarnations."

Sango gasped. Though different she knew what it was like to be a puppet to Naraku. Her brother was

still that puppet. Snapping back into focus she watched as the group battled and defeated the demons.

Kagome extracted the jewel shard out of the demon's back. Than did the demon perish for it had no more

pupose to serve. Just as it was for Kohaku. Everyone went back inside the housing drenced in demon blood.

Kagome had an idea. She looked for a place where there could be a bath. When she found the bath she

boiled some water. After hearing the tea kettle scream Kagome filled the bath to the brim.

"Sango come join me."

Sango agreed and went with Kagome. Maybe a nice, warm bath will make her focus

on issues other then her brother. At first the water was hot. But slowly she inched herself in. This was the

thing Sango needed after a battle like that.

"Mmm this bath feels so good." Kagome sighed. She relaxed her eyes leaning her head

down on the edge.

"Yes it is." Sango nodded.

Getting shampoo out of her bag, Kagome, washed her hair.

"Mmm Shampoo." After bathing Kagome said. "Well i'm going back to sleep. We have a

big journey ahead of us. Are you coming Sango"

"No you go on ahead I"m going to relax here more."

"Ok but make sure you get some sleep." Kagome said as she walked out.

Sango curled up to herself. Even the relaxing bath didn't keep her mind off Kohaku

for long. If that didn't the site of Inuyasha walking in did. She gasped covering herself.

"Ahh" Inuyasha gasped. "What are you doing here"

"Taking a bath."  
"Well stop hogging the water. I need a bath to you know."

"Sorry its just..."

"You were thinking about Kohaku weren't you." He said all of a sudden.

Taking back a little Sango nodded her head. "Yes."

Inyasha dared to get closer. She looked away from him. Even during an awkward

time like this Sango only thought was her kid brother.

"Look Sango we'll bring Naraku down."

"Then what"

Her sudden out burst made Inuyasha jump for a second. He recovered quickly.

"You'll have your brother back."

"Dead or Alive? He is the only family I have left other then Kirara."

Sango bowed her head closing her eyes she allowed the tears, she wanted so badly

to keep within, flow down her face. Inuyasha walked the rest of the way to her. Gently he

placed a hand on her bare shoulder.

"My meaning in this world holds nothing without him."

Inuyasha knew excatally what she meant. He felt the same way about Kikyo before

she pinned him to a tree 50 years ago. He picked up one of the cloths and drapped it around

Sango's shoulders. Holding it there he said. "Its never easy letting go of the past."

* * *

Sorry its short. I wanted to leave it there to see if more people would read my story and review. For those who have thank you and more will come soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry for the late update but here is Ch. 3 for you guys. Enjoy! Also thank you for the reviews. Again I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Sango looked up at him. She knew he was speaking about kikyo.  
"Well if you don't mind I would like to take a bath."  
Sango rolled her eyes sighing. Inuyasha was always himself during times like this. She  
was used to it. But for once, she though, couldn't he just be more senstive to her needs.  
Getting up, Sango, for a moment flashed Inuyasha. It wasn't as though it was intentional  
but it sure left an impression on him. He gasped at the sight of her body. Inuyasha looked  
away quickly.  
"Uh...well yeah. Good night."  
"Inuyasha"  
He turned back to her. He gasped again for she was right in front of him. All he could do  
at that point was stare at her.  
"Thank you for talking with me."  
"Ah its nothing." He said waving her off.  
"It meant something to me." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
Inuyasha intook a sharp gasp of air. Why was he acting this way? It was only Sango. Was it  
because he felt the same way she did for a loved one? Whatever it was it made him mad yet  
liking the closeness he had with her. He surprised them both when he hugged her close to him.  
Sango gasped. Uneasy at first but after awhile it felt good to be in another's embrace. She hugged  
him closer to heras well.  
"Sango"  
She looked up at him with misty eyes.  
"I...I..."  
Sango kept looking up at him. He stared down at her. She didnt' even look like Kikyo. What?  
Whats going to happen? As if to answer him, she kissed him. Inuyasha, to stunned to move, just  
sand there dazed at what had just happened. Stunned by her own actions Sango stared at him.  
"I"m sorry Inuyasha. I...I." She sighed bowing her head down in guilt.  
"Sango I..."  
"Your bath must be cold. The least I could do is bring you some warm water. Even as an apology."  
Inuyasha all but nodded in agreement. Sango went to go heat up some more water for him. As  
she did that he dumped out the cold water.The water came to a boil Sango walked backed to where  
Inuyasha was. She gasped when she saw his clothes set aside.  
"Is the water ready" He asked her sitting in the bath. Sango nodded walked up to him.  
"Wait."  
Sango stopped. He covered himself to spare further embarassment between the both of them. Sango  
blushed walking the rest of the way to him. Sitting aside the bath she gently poured the hot water in.  
"Ah." Inuasha growled hoping out of the bath.  
"Well what do you think? That water to be cold"  
"No but you could warn a guy." He growled back.  
"I told you I was brining back hot water."  
He growled turning his back to her while covering himself with what he had.  
"Well"  
"Well what" He snapped.  
"Do you want that hot water or not"  
He was silent for awhile.  
"Fine."  
Sango sighed rolling her eyes. Pouringthe rest of the water in she asked herself how could  
kagome deal with this. At least she had a command if ever he got out of line.  
"There. Your bath is ready. Sorry it wasn't before."  
She turned to leave. He grabbed her wrist.  
"Huh"  
"Thank you."  
She stared at him. Sango nodded. "I'll get you some cloths to dry off with."  
Before he could contest to it she was off to get them. Slowly Inuyasha inched his way into the  
bath. Aww, he though, perfect. He closed his eyes thinking. HIs thoughts went to Sango. Why  
was he behaving like he did earlier? She is a friend nothing more so why did he feel so strangely  
towards her? He didn't love her more than a friend so why? Why?  
She gently touched his shoulder. He startled awake from his thoughts. He grabbed onto her wrist  
again.  
"Didn't mean to scare you." She said softly.  
"Heh. I don't get scared easily."  
"Well then you won't be needing my wrist."  
"Eh. Oh um..." He stared down at her wrist then at her.  
"Inuyasha"

* * *

I know this wasn't to long but the next part is a lemon and I didn't want to stop half way threw it so you'll guys willhave to wait until the next chapter.:( Until then keep reviewing! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this chapter is really detailed lemon, and first lemon, so beware! Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! I don't anything of Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Uh."

They only stared for minutes until Inuyasha pulled her to him. He embraced her for  
a deep kiss. Sango, shocked, wanted to fight it at first. She even did but somehow in Inuyasha's kiss there was a warmth that couldn't be explained. So in return she kissed  
him back. The embrace Inuyasha had around Sango drew her closer to him. She braced herself against him. Her hands touched the bare skin on his chest. What has gotten  
into them, Sango's mind raced. Inuyasha slid into Sango's kimno, to her back.  
Carassing her back his kisses traced down to her neck where he nibbled on her ear.  
Sango groaned in delight. These feelings were new to her.

The kissing wasn't enough for them. Inuyasha slowly pushed the Sango's kimno  
away from her body. At this point Sango joined him in the bath. Once in the bath  
did the water Inuyasha thought was hot got hotter. He placed her over his hips.  
Sango hugged Inuyasha close to her. While carassing her back, Inuyasha, kiss her  
more. Slowly Sango traced her fingers down the length of Inuyasha's body to come  
to the base of his pleasure. He moaned when she touched him while steam's mist  
swirled around them maing things even hotter.

"Sango..."

Her name off Inuyasha's lips gave her a new feeling towards him just then. Taking  
him, she slowly came down to the base of his pleasure. Inuyasha groaned then  
growled. He too her hips and thrusted upwards.

"Ahh..." Sango gasped.

"Sango" Inuyasha looked up at her in surprise. " Your..."

"Yes but please don't stop."

He nodded. She leaned down to him a passionate kiss. He sealed her lips to his.  
Gently he began to rock her until they became one. Sango's limp body fell into  
Inuyasha's embrace.

"Inuyasha" Sango said spent. "What are we going to do"

Inuyasha took her head into the palms of his hand and brought her face up to meet  
his.

"This...this will be our secret." He kissed her forhead before bringing it back to his  
chest. "I never understood why I felt the way I did but now I do."

She looked up into his amber eyes. His eyes told her all. Satisfied with his answer  
she once again brought her head to rest on his chest.

The next day the gang woke up. Shippo stretched walking out of the door. He yawned.

"Ahhh its good to see the sun again."

Kagome nodded. "It sure is."

"It looks like our journey ahead is to be a good one." commented Miroku.

While the others had their conversation they didn't even notice the one Inuyasha and  
Sango were having. They stared at eached other until Shippo yelled back to them.

"Are you guys coming or what"

"Yeah we're coming." Inuyasha growled. He looked back to Sango and softly asked.  
" Are you ready"

He gave her his hand to which she took it.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

They both started on their journed...together.

**THE END

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked my story. Also cut down the detail of the lemon. It was my first so I wasn't that sure how detailed to go without going over. Sorry it was short but it was meant for a short story. I'm actually in the process of writting another story. So if you like this one I recommend my next one. This next story will have a longer story to it then this one as well as longer chapters. Also the pairing is Sesshomaru and Rin so if you like that pairing definately come read my story! Again thank you so muchfor your wonderful reviews and look forward to seeing your reviews in my next story.


End file.
